The Divas of Domination
by marissa275
Summary: After winning the WWE Womens Championship, Marissa decides to create a stable, along with three other Divas, to dominate the division. They end up involved with the Legacy and other Superstars while also dealing with their fellow Divas and past relationships. Will they be able to stick together through all of it? Begins in April 2009. (re-written summary)
1. Chapter 1

Backlash **Apr. 26, 2009**

Move It Up by Jim Johnston hit. I walked out excited, but at the same time kind of nervous. Tonight, I have a match for the WWE Womens Championship against Melina, the current champion.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Womens Championship!" said Lillian Garcia, "introducing first ,the challenger, from St. Louis, Missouri Marissa!"

I walked down the ramp and into the ring. Then, I did my signature pose in the corner of the ring. Then Paparazzi hit and Melina came down the ring with my title. Then the bell rang.

I wanted to end this match quickly so I immediately kicked Melina in the gut and hit my finisher, the Picture Perfect (a Samoan drop), and Melina was down for the count. The bell rang. I was the Womens Champion for the second time.

I then went to the back. When I got back there, I just had ran into the man I couldn't stand the most, Randy Orton. Even though we were both from Saint Louis, I couldn't stand him one bit. He is also the reason I had to vacate the title the first time. I tried to walk past him as fast as I can without drawing attention to myself, but he saw me and grabbed my arm.

"Well, well, well." he said, "look what we got here. Now when was the last time I saw you with that title?"

"What do you want, Orton?" I reply curtly.

"I, the leader of Legacy, just wanted to congratulate you. I can't even remember the last time you had a title. You should be happy I graced you with my presence."

"Thanks I guess. And the last time I had this title was before you RKO'ed me back in '06."

"Oh, I forgot about you having the title back then. I just remember the RKO."

"Whatever." I scoff.

I then head off to the Divas Locker-room to devise my plan to dominate the Divas Division.

Monday Night Raw: **Apr. 27, 2009**

I was in a great mood having won the Womens Championship last night and having a plan worked out to dominate the Divas Division. I formed a stable that consisted of me and three other Divas, and we were going to reveal ourselves tonight. And, hopefully, I won't have a run in with Randy or any member of Legacy in general.

Later on

Eve and Natalya were having a match in the ring at the moment. Eve was about to tap out and everyone in the ring knew it, but they didn't what was going to happen after that.

Eve then tapped out. Natalya helped her up afterwards. They shook hands. Then Eve kicked Natalya in the gut. That was our queue. The lights went out for a second and then Michelle McCool, Maryse, the Divas Champion, and I were in the ring, too. Michelle grabbed Natalya, who hadn't noticed our presence, and gave her a Faithbreaker. Maryse then grabbed Natalya and gave her a French Kiss. Eve then got on the top rope and gave Nattie a moonsault she'll never forget. I looked at the camera and said "This is for you, Randy." and gave Natalya a punt kick. Michelle got a red Sharpie and wrote DoD on Nattie's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch.2: A New Storyline**_

I did it. My plan was a success. The Divas of Domination have sent a message to the entire Diva locker-room. I agreed to meet Michelle, Maryse, and Eve in the Divas locker-room in a little bit. I am now on my way to catering.

I see Mickie James and a few other Divas look at me. I look directly at them. I know they're talking about what happened. I was hoping they would.

Since I was looking at them, I didn't notice that Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. were right behind me. Turning around I found myself staring at Ted & Cody.

"Randy needs to talk to you." Ted says obviously in a bad mood.

"I'm busy. Tell him he needs to make an appointment." I reply.

"He wants to talk to you now."

Ted & Cody grab my arms and start taking me to Legacy's locker-room.

"Let me go!" I yell thrashing around trying to get out of their grasp.

They tighten their grasps on my arms and the next thing I know we're at their locker-room.

Ted opens the door and escorts me into the locker-room. The moment I'm in there I see Randy. He was definitely mad. That meant he saw what I did. Hopefully, that's all he wants to talk about.

"Put her down, Ted." Randy says in an authoritative tone, " and leave. I want to speak to her alone."

Crap. This isn't going to end well. Ted leaves the room.

Randy's full attention is on me now.

"Do you know why we need to talk?" he asks me bitterly, "Or do I need to explain?"

I look up at him. His icy blue eyes staring right at my deep blue ones.

"I know," I reply, "but I know you. You're going to explain anyways."

"Aren't you a smart cookie. Now I want to talk about your actions earlier."

"I knew that."

"Why did you use MY move then?" His anger getting worse.

"Payback...because of the RKO."

"Because of what RKO?"

"The RKO you gave me."

He bent down so that he was at my eye level. "We gotta talk about other things too. Stephanie put us in a storyline together."

"What?!"

A/N: Sorry it's so short.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: So here chapter 3 is. And my birthday is on Thursday. Happy early birthday to me.

I walked back to the divas locker-room with anger. I can't believe Stephanie put me in a storyline with Randy. She was like the older sister I never had. She knows Randy and I don't get along. So what are her motives?

I walked into the locker-room to see only Maryse, no Michelle or Eve.

"Where are Eve and Michelle?" I ask Maryse.

"I don't know where Eve is, but Michelle ran off with Cena, her boyfriend. Are you okay?" she replies.

"No...I'm not. Maryse, I got put into a storyline with Randy."

"Stephanie put you in a storyline with Randy? Why would she do that?"

"That's what we are going to find out."

"We?"

"Yes we."

10 minutes later we were in front of Stephanie's office. I knocked on the door.

"It's open." Stephanie says from behind the door.

We walk in the office to see Stephanie Marie McMahon in a mood that was better than her normal moods.

"Well look who it is. The Divas Champion and the NEW Womens Champion, 1/2 of my new favorite Diva faction. What brings you here?"

"This new storyline I just got word about." I say wanting to get straight to the point.

"Yes...that please take a seat and we will talk about it."

Maryse and I took seats across from Stephanie.

"So,"Stephanie asks,"how do you like this storyline?"

"I don't like it, Steph. You know I can't stand Randy Orton."

"I know, but have you seen the popularity rankings lately?"

"No. I never look at those."

Stephanie pulls out her laptop and pulls up the page that has the popularity rankings on it.

"This is the last list that came out." She hands me the laptop. I look at the Top 3.

1\. Randy Orton (Of course.)

2\. John Cena (Is always in the Top 3 so it's no surprise.)

3\. Marissa (Wait...What?!)

"What? How?" I practically yell.

"That's why I wanted to do the storyline."

I look at Stephanie. "Fine, I'll do it."

A/n: Sorry Michelle and Eve haven't been in the past two chapters. I will be incorporating them in soon. Cena and Stephanie will also play roles in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

"So you're doing a storyline with Randy Orton?" Michelle asked.

"Yup" I say popping the p.

"Why?" Eve asked.

The Divas of Domination were all in the locker-room. I had called a group meeting to tell Michelle and Eve what was going on.

"Because," I reply, "Stephanie wanted me too."

"You could have said no."

"No I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's Stephanie."

"So."

"She is like an older sister to me. She really wanted this storyline. I couldn't say no."

"Okay, but are you sure you wanna put up with Randy Orton?"

"I'll be fine, Eve."

"But-"

"Eve, don't worry about it. Stephanie would never ask Marissa to do something she couldn't handle." Michelle answered.

I looked at Michelle and smiled. She and I were really close. We both started in the WWE as contestants in the 2004 Diva Search, with her placing seventh and me placing fourth. We both were signed as Divas at the same time so we got to know each other really well. She was my first friend here.

After we finished discussing the topic, I went down to Catering because I didn't get to earlier. They had cookies for once, so I grabbed a couple (even though it wasn't good for my diet) and sat at an empty table. It wasn't much later when Randy Orton headed over to the table I was sitting at.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead. Nobody else is probably gonna sit here."

He sat down. "So Stephanie told me you agreed to do the storyline. Is it opposite day or did I hear her wrong?"

"Neither, I agreed to do it."

"Why?"

"Stephanie really wanted to do the storyline and I wasn't going to disappoint her." I noticed he was holding his shoulder. "Is your shoulder okay?"

He looked at his shoulder. "It's fine. Dave (Batista) just botched a move last night."

I looked at him with the most concern I have had for him in years. "Are you sure it's okay? Have you looked at it?"

"I haven't looked at it, but I can assure you it's fine."

"Randy, you should probably have it looked at. You just won the WWE Championship last night. You don't want to risk an injury."

"I'm not going to the trainer. If you're really that worried about it, look at it yourself."

I was concerned so I rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt and examined the shoulder it was bruising. "Randy, you're going to want to put ice on it. It's already bruising."

He gave me a small smile. "Thanks. I should probably go do that. See you around." He got up from his seat and left.

After that, I got up and headed back to the Divas locker-room so I could leave to the hotel with Maryse, but before I could I ran into WWE's resident mean girl group which consisted of Mickie James, Melina, Rosa Mendez, and The Bella Twins.

"So first you manage to get a shot at me for the Womens Championship and win. Now you're kissing up to Randy Orton and have a storyline with him. You must be kissing up to get a push. What kind of person does that?" Melina says wanting to start a fight.

"Oh please," I say to Melina, "only you would have to stoop that low."

"What did you say bitch? I'm gonna-"

"That bitch ain't worth it, Mel." One of the Bellas says.

"Don't listen to her, Melina. What are you gonna do?"

"She's gonna cash in her rematch clause next week on Raw and beat you because you're victory was only a fluke." the other Bella replies.

"Really? I don't think so. I beat her in less than a minute and I could beat you even quicker."

"You really think so."

The Bella Twin and I are about to get into a cat fight when Maryse Ouellet, my fellow team member, stands next to me.

"How about we solve this on Smackdown in a tag team match? Marissa and Me versus The Bella Twins."

"You're on bitch."

A/n: sorry for the excessive use of the b-word. I will try to update on Friday. Random note: My birthday is tomorrow. See you all next time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hey everyone. It's time for Chapter 5.

SmackDown Filming Apr. 28, 2009

I told Maryse last night about my and Randy's interaction yesterday in catering. Neither of us had a good reason for him to be so nice to me after I punted Natalya. I know he's still mad about it so why was he being so nice?

Maryse and I headed towards the Divas of Domination's locker-room. After last night, Stephanie granted us our own locker-room. We were supposed to plan for our match in there. We entered the locker-room and shut the door behind us.

"So what's are plan for the Bellas?" Maryse asked.

"It'll be an easy match as long as we keep them from using Twin Magic." I answer.

"How are we going to do that?"

As if on queue someone knocked on the door. It wasn't Michelle or Eve. They went to the place where the next Raw was. I opened the door. It was Vickie Guerrero.

"Hello ladies," Vickie said, "just to let you know, the Bella Twins will be marked during your match so the referee can tell them apart." She left.

"That's perfect" I said. Then I got a text from Stephanie.

 _Meet me in my office. I need to discuss with you and Randy about the storyline._

"I gotta go." I said, "Stephanie wants me to meet her and Randy in her office to discuss the storyline."

"Okay."

I headed to Stephanie's office, but when I got there only Randy was in there.

"Where's Stephanie?" I asked.

"I don't know I got a text saying to meet her and you in her in office to talk about the storyline. I'm assuming she texted you too." He replied obviously wanting to get to the topic.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Better. How's your Melina problems?"

"Better, I'm facing two of her lackeys with Maryse tonight."

"Which ones?"

"The Bella Twins."

He chuckled. "That'll be easy."

"I know. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing. What do you want to know?"

"Why are you being so nice to me after last night?"

"I'm still mad about you punting Natalya, but I want to get along for the sake of this storyline at least. Who knows how long Stephanie wants this storyline to go on?"

I chuckled. "You never know with Stephanie."

Just then Stephanie entered the office. "Good. You're both here. Now let's get started."

She took a seat. "Okay first thing first the plan for tonight is that Randy will have an interview and he will talk about how he is the best current champion in WWE. That will lead to Marissa interrupting you and saying that he won't be the best champion in the WWE until he actually proves it to the WWE Universe. Later on, after Marissa and Maryse's match against the Bellas, because I know you'll win, you will start talking about how you and your group have proven they are better than the other WWE Divas. Randy will interrupt you along with Legacy and they will attack Maryse while Randy holds you back, but you manage to get away and slap him."

"Okay, but does Maryse know?" I ask.

"I already told her. One more thing, I want you guys to start rooming together at the hotels so you can get used to each other."

Randy and I look at each other. "What?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Smackdown Filming Apr.28, 2009 at MSG

I admired my hair and makeup in the mirror. Maryse had put my hair in a ponytail and curled, and Barbie Blank (Kelly Kelly) came over to our locker-room and gave me a smoky-eye look and applied some lip-gloss to my lips. I looked great.

My mind then wondered to the meeting in Stephanie's office earlier. Was she fucking insane? She wants Randy and I to room together. He and I both tried talking her out of it, but she wouldn't budge at all. I then grabbed my Womens Championship and walked out the door to meet up with Todd Grisham and Randy to film our segment.

When I got there, like at the meeting, Randy was the only one there.

"Where's Todd?" I ask Randy.

"Late, per usual." He replied rolling his eyes.

I chuckled at his comment. It was true. Todd Grisham was known to be late to film interview segments. Just then Todd walked over to us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Orton and Ms. Smith. I am ready to start filming now."

Randy was about to say something, but I cut him off. "It's fine, Todd. Now, let's get this thing started."

Randy shot me a look before heading over to the interview area with Todd.

 ** _The Interview_**

"Please welcome my guest at this time," Todd started, "He is the WWE Champion, the Viper, Randy Orton."

The camera pans over to show Randy with his title on his shoulder.

"Randy, congratulations on your championship win at Backlash. Any words you have to say about this win?"

"I would like to address the many people who don't like me. I am the WWE Champion now. I am the best current champion in the WWE. And if you-"

I walked into the interview area. "Best current champion in WWE?"

He glared at me. "Yes. Did you here me wrong, Marissa?"

"That's what I thought I heard, Randal (he hated when someone used his full name). I just to know if I heard you wrong or if you're that much of an airhead."

"Who do you think you are? I am the WWE Champion-"

I stopped him. "And I'm the WWE Womens Champion. Randal, you can't be the best current champion in WWE until you prove it."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I already have."

"No, you haven't." I walk away from the interview area, ending the segment.

After the segment ends, Todd walks off to who knows where and Randy approaches me.

"Why'd you let Todd off so easily?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"He apologized and I didn't want you going off on him like you tend to do." I replied.

"Well, I didn't want him messing up the beginning of the storyline that could give you a big push."

"That isn't anything you need to worry about."

"I'm just trying to help you out." He raises his arms in defense.

"Since when?"

He stared right at me. His eyes were boring holes through me. " I always have been. You just never took the time to notice."

He walked away before I could muster up a reply to his words.

"Damn it." I muttered to myself. I just pissed the wrong person off.

A/n: Uh oh. Randy and Marissa have had a nasty argument. Will Marissa be able to come up with the right words to apologize? Will Randy forgive her? Find out on Chapter 7 of the Divas of Domination.


	7. Chapter 7

I watched as Ted DiBiase jr. and Cody Rhodes exited Legacy's locker-room and headed towards Catering.

"Now's my chance." I muttered to myself.

If you're wondering what I'm doing near Legacy's locker-room, I am there because I need to apologize to Randy for earlier. I earlier had told Maryse and Barbie what happened after the interview. They both told me to go and apologize while I could. I had time before my match, with Maryse against the Bella Twins, and segment, with Legacy and Maryse. The reason I waited for Ted and Cody to leave is that neither of them like me and probably wouldn't let me talk to Randy. Well, Cody doesn't like anyone I know outside of Legacy. Ted, on the other hand, was sort of friends with Maryse, but a lot of people think he wants to be more than friends.

I knocked on the door. Randy opened it.

"Oh...uh...hey. What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

I sighed. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I-"

"You don't need to apologize for earlier, Marissa. I was being an ass."

"No, you weren't. I was being an inconsiderate bitch who never noticed you've were trying to help me out. I was terrible. I-" I started crying. I felt terrible about how I acted and not noticing that he has been trying to help me out and not letting him help me out. I could be very emotional sometimes.

He held me in his arms. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you." He whispered into my neck. "I'm not mad."

"Really?" I looked at him.

"Really." He carried me into his locker-room, laid me on the couch, and sat next to me. "I know you don't trust men too much after the Chris Jericho thing, but I just want to let you know that you can trust me."

I sat up and looked at him. "Thanks Randal." I laid my head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around my shoulders. "Don't call me that."

"Okay."

* * *

 _ **The Match**_

You can look, but you can't touch  
You keep dreaming on the stars above...

The Bella Twins came out and did their regular entrance. I noticed they had those nametag stickers on them (the Hello my name is ones). The one on the left was Nikki and the one on the right was Brie. I chuckled. Nikki was the one I got into an argument with yesterday. Now I know which one I need to pin or submit.

I know I want that girl so bad  
I lie awake at night and think of all the things that I would do  
With a girl like that...

I smirked as I came out to my new singles theme. It was Torrie Wilson's last theme. I miss Torrie. Maryse was on my right and we both held our respective titles.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Maryse and Nikki started off the match. The started off exchanging right hands, but Maryse would kick Nikki in the gut and then nail Nikki in the jaw. Maryse did her normal taunt. Nikki used that as an opportunity to fight back, but Maryse knew she would. She ducked behind Nikki and did the French TKO. Maryse went for the pin.

1..2! Kick out. Maryse was getting frustrated.

Nikki, who had barely managed to kick out, tagged Brie quickly after the kickout. Maryse hadn't saw the tag so she didn't she Brie coming. Brie blindsided her and kicked her to the ground. Brie went for a fourth kick, but Maryse grabbed her foot, stood up, and clotheslined her. Taking her chance, Maryse tagged me in.

Brie hadn't saw the tag, like how Maryse didn't see theirs, so I did what she did to Maryse did to her and blindsided her. I then grabbed her by her hair and flung her into her team's corner. Nikki tagged in. Like I did on Sunday, I kicked her in the gut and gave her a Picture Perfect.

1..2..3!

We won. I beat Nikki.

After we grabbed our titles, Maryse and I shared a look. We blindsided them with our titles. They managed to roll out of the ring after we hit them.

* * *

 _ **The Segment**_

I grabbed a mic. "The Bella Twins said some things I didn't like. They called me a bitch. They said my victory on Sunday at Backlash was a fluke. Tonight, I proved my victory on Sunday wasn't a fluke. I proved I deserve the WWE Womens Championship. I proved-"

I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me...

Randy, with Rhodes and DiBiase at his sides, appears on the ramp. They walked down the ramp and entered the ring. Randy grabbed a mic.

"Marissa, Marissa, Marissa." Randy looked at me. "If I haven't proven that I am the best current champion in WWE, then you sure as hell haven't proven you deserve your title."

"Leave me alone, Orton." I try to walk away from him.

He grabbed my arm. "I don't think so." he looked at Rhodes and DiBiase. "Now boys."

Ted and Cody grabbed Maryse and slammed her on the ground and kicked her (they didn't actually hurt her because it was scripted). While they did that, Randy was holding me back and I was yelling for Maryse. We then finished the segment when I got out of Randy's grip and slapped him.

A/n: Next chapter will be Raw.

Spoiler: There will be a Eve/Cody interaction next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Eve and Cody's Awkward Moment

Chapter 8

Raw May 4, 2009 Buffalo, New York

I was in my room discussing the plans for Tonight with the girls in our locker-room. Tonight was going to be an interesting night for the Divas Division.

"So you want all three of us to answer Beth's open challenge? I don't fully understand what you're saying." Eve said to me.

I looked at her. "It's simple. You, Michelle, and Maryse are going to answer Beth's open challenge. We are going to let her pick her opponent out of you three."

"Okay. What's the rest of the plan?" Michelle asked.

"Whoever she picks is going to let her think she's gonna win the match, but she won't because when she is about to pin them, the other two will attack her making the match end in a disqualification. Then, you are going to attack her like a pack of hyenas, and I, maybe, will help with the beatdown."

"Okay, but why Beth tonight?" Maryse asked.

I chuckled. "Nothing will be worse for the Glamazon than being beat down in her hometown."

* * *

The girls then left the locker-room to do their own things. I sat on the couch trying to think of a strategy for my rematch with Melina later tonight, but before I could get started on strategizing someone knocked on the door. I opened the door. Standing there was my new roomie, Randy Orton. He was holding a script and a cupcake.

"Sorry to bug you," he said. "but Stephanie wanted me to give you your script for tonight. And, I got you a cupcake from catering."

I took the script and the cupcake. "Thanks... you can come in if you want."

He gave me a smile. "Thanks. I don't know where the boys ran off too, so I've been walking around bored."

"Actually I could use your help. I want to find a way to catch Melina off guard tonight in our rematch, but she knows my entire moveset. Could you help me?"

He chuckled at me. "It's easy. You still remember how to use the Figure- Four leglock right?"

"Yeah, but I promised Ric (Flair) the first time I used it on-screen, he would be backstage."

"He is backstage tonight."

* * *

 _ **Open Challenge**_

Beth was in the ring with a microphone. "I am issuing an open challenge to the entire Divas Division tonight. I don't care if it's Kelly Kelly, Mickie James, or even one of the Divas of Domination who answers. I can beat them."

All the ladies tell the fellas  
We can do what they can do  
We can do it even better in broken heels...

Maryse, Eve, and Michelle walk on the stage. Eve had a microphone of her own.

"Beth, we want to prove that the Divas of Domination can beat you, but you can choose which one of us you will face, me, Michelle, or Maryse."

"How come I can't fight Marissa? She's the one I want to face."

"She has a match tonight. Now pick your poison, Beth."

"Fine... I want to fight McCool."

The DoD walked down to the ring. Michelle entered the ring. The match started.

Michelle hit Beth first, but Beth easily fought back. Beth was able to get her down on the ground easily. She picked up Michelle by her hair. Beth got Michelle in position readying for the Glam Slam, but before she could Maryse chopped Beth at the legs.

The girls then did as instructed. They beat Beth down to the ground and proceeded to kick her. I walked down the ramp and slid into the ring. I instructed them to put Beth on my shoulders and hit a Picture Perfect. I grabbed a microphone.

"Oh Beth." I started. "Did you really think it would be that easy? Well you were wrong. The Divas of Domination are here to dominate the Divas Division, and you were in the way. Now, after I beat Melina, we will be able to dominate."

* * *

 _ **Backstage**_

 **Eve's P. O. V. (trying something new)**

Marissa, Michelle, and Maryse went ahead to the locker-room, but I decided to walk around to clear my head. I didn't tell anyone else, but I'm not completely sure if this is what I want to do. I heard someone clapping behind me. I turned around to see Cody Rhodes of Legacy.

"What do you want, Rhodes?" I ask.

"I just want to be the first to congratulate you on learning to be a bitch that most everyone else is going to hate."

"What?"

"You attacked Beth with the others. I'm surprised you had it in you. Congratulations." he patted me on the back.

What was that about?


	9. Chapter 9: Figure-Four

A/n: If I don't specify the P. O. V. It's Marissa's.

* * *

I taped my wrists as I prepared for my Womens Championship rematch with Melina. I was ready. All I need to do is get her in the Figure-Four and I'll retain. I wish it was as easy as it sounds.

"Wooooooo!" I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Ric Flair, who taught me the Figure-Four Leglock.

"Hi Ric." I say. He is just the person to give me confidence.

"Well look at you." Ric says. "You're stylin and profilin with the WWE Womens Championship."

"I know. It's surprising that it took less than three years to regain the title."

"No it's not, Marissa. I did train you after all."

"That's true, Ric. Your training has helped me a lot."

"It sure did. And a certain Orton told me you were going to use the Figure-Four to catch Melina off guard tonight."

"I am."

"Then you're sure to retain. Wooooooo!" Then he left.

* * *

"This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Womens Championship!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Paparazzi hit and Melina came out.

"Introducing first ,the challenger, from Los Angeles, California, Melina!"

Melina did her regular entrance. Then it was my turn.

I know I want that girl so bad  
I lie awake at night and think of all the things that I would do  
With a girl like that...

"And her opponent, she is the WWE Womens Champion, from Saint Louis, Missouri, Marissa!"

I did my regular entrance and handed the referee my title. He showed me and Melina the title. We had an intense stare down before the match began.

Melina went straight at me with a clothesline, but I ducked under her and gave her a superkick. She came right back at me with another clothesline which hit me and I fell to the ground. She pulled me up by the hair, and I took the opportunity to hit her in gut. I then pulled her by her hair and flung her into the corner. I pulled her out again and flung her shoulder first into the ring post. Just then a "Let's go Divas!" chant started.

Melina got out of the corner and kicked me in the face. She went for another kick, but I caught her foot and flung her on the ground. I saw my opportunity and locked in the Figure-Four. The crowd exploded into cheers when they saw what I was doing. Melina tapped out. I won. I retained.

* * *

I walked backstage to see the rest of Melina's group glaring at me.

"This isn't over, Marissa." Mickie James said. "One of us will take that title from you."

"In your dreams." I said before giving the girls the bird.

I then see Maryse, Randy, and Ted (yes DiBiase) waiting for me. Maryse gives me a hug.

"Good job, Marissa. That Figure-Four was impressive." she says before releasing me from her grasp.

Randy then gives me a hug of his own. "Ric would've been proud of that Figure-Four." he says before releasing me.

Ted then extends his hand out to me. "I'm impressed with you. That was amazing." I shake his hand.

We then head to catering. The moment I walk in there everyone in there starts clapping for me. Mark Calaway (Undertaker) approaches me.

"Good job, Shorty." he says before giving me a high-five.

Cena then comes over. "That Figure-Four is going to get you inducted into the Hall of Fame."

"Thanks, Cena." I say before following him, along with the others, over to the table where Michelle, Eve, and Cody were sitting. Cody didn't say anything to me, but Michelle and Eve engulfed me in a hug. I was happy along with them.

Randy coughs to get everyone's attention. Everyone looks at him. "We should go to the bar tonight to celebrate." he says.

Everyone cheers and we make plans to go after Raw is over.

* * *

 _ **Randy's Match versus Shane McMahon**_

I was at ringside for this match. I even got my own chair like the commentators did. Shane was already out there. Randy was about to enter the arena.

I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me...

Randy enters with his title. He does his normal entrance, including his pose in the corner. I wave at him before the match starts. I hear commentary say something about me being in a good mood after my match. The match starts. Shane starts beating on Randy, but Legacy comes in and attacks Shane (it's scripted). That leads the match to end in a disqualification. Randy and Legacy continue to beat on Shane. I get up from my seat and approach the ring. I hear commentary say that whatever I was doing was a bad idea. I ignored them (because I was in character).

I walk up the stairs and enter the ring. This didn't get the attention of Legacy.

"Stop!" I shout. "Stop!"

This got their attention.

"Stop?" Randy asks. "You want me to stop? Well that ain't going to happen, Sweetheart."

I drop to my knees as Randy punts Shane. Randy approaches me.

"Is that good enough for you, Marissa?" he asks. "Is it?"

He pulls me up by my hair. "Did I prove myself worthy of the WWE Championship?"

I try to get away from Legacy. I get to the other side of the ropes before Ted and Cody chase me back in. Randy catches me at mid rope and gives me a DDT knocking me unconscious (it's scripted).

* * *

Spoiler for Ch. 10: The celebration at the bar doesn't go as planned and Chris Jericho makes an appearance.


	10. Chapter 10: The Confrontation

A/n: I'm going to be gone from tomorrow to next Friday so I will not be updating during that time.

* * *

I applied the last bit of lip-gloss to my lips, walked out of the bathroom and put my heels on. I noticed Randy, who had been getting ready himself, staring at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

He snapped out of his trance. "Yeah...I'm fine."

He slips on his other shoe. "Are you ready to go?"

"I was ready before you."

* * *

We arrive downstairs in the hotel lobby to see Maryse, Ted, Michelle, John, Eve, and Cody (don't know why he is going) waiting for us.

"Finally, you guys are here." says John.

"I'm surprised you were quicker than us, Cena." I reply.

"Shut up, Smith."

"Make me."

"I can-"

"Alright you two, break it up." Eve says stopping a huge argument from breaking out between us.

"Can we go now?" Michelle asks being impatient as always.

"Yes we can, but the 2009 Cadillac Escalade I rented has only seven seats so someone has to sit on someone else's lap." Ted replies.

Because I'm the smallest person out of the eight of us, everyone looks at me.

"Thanks a lot, Ted." I say rolling my eyes before heading outside.

* * *

We finally arrive at the bar after the long car ride (in which I sat on Randy's lap). Everyone files out of the car. I notice that other WWE Superstars and Divas are here too, like R-Truth and The Bella Twins.

"Look, Marissa." Maryse says. "It's the Bella Bitches."

"No bar fights, Maryse."

"You're the one we should worry about getting into a bar fight." John says.

"It was only one bar fight with Victoria. One time."

"History can repeat itself."

I'm about ready to punch John in the face when Randy grabs my arm. "She won't get into a bar fight, John."

We walk into the bar and take seats at a table, but Michelle and John leave quickly to go dance.

"At least I won't have to worry about punching him in the face." I say.

"At least until he gets back." Randy replies as Maryse, Eve, Ted, and Cody grab a tray of shots so they can see who can drink the most shots.

"This isn't going to end good." I say referring to what the four other people at the table are doing.

"Let's go before we get dragged into this."

Randy and I head to the bar area and see R-Truth and sit next to him.

"What's up, guys?" he asks.

"Nothing much." I say. "Avoiding the shot drinking contest going on at our table."

He laughs "Who'd you guys come with?"

"Maryse, Eve, Cena, the future Mrs. Cena, DiBiase, and Rhodes." Randy tells Truth. "What about you?"

"Jericho, Adam, and The Bellas."

I look at Randy with a worried look. "Chris Jericho?"

"Yup. The self-processed Best in the World. Punk got invited too, but everyone forgot he was straight-edge."

I chuckled. The Bella Twins, who are too drunk to notice me or Randy, grab Truth by each of his arms and drag him away.

"Bye guys." he says before getting dragged away.

I sit there alone with Randy. "Well that...was awkward." I say.

"It sure was." He motions to the bartender. "Two rum and cokes please."

I look at him. "You remembered I drink that?"

"I'm the one who got you started on it. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot." The bartender hands us our drinks. "Thanks."

"No problem. I didn't hurt you when I DDT'ed you did I?"

"Nope." I hold up my glass. "To the creative team."

"To the creative team." We start drinking our drinks.

"You want to play Pool after we're done?"

"Marissa, are you asking me to kick your ass in Pool?"

"No...we both know I'll be kicking your ass in Pool."

"Whatever-"

Someone coughs to get our attention. We both turn to see Chris Jericho.

"Randal, do you mind leaving for a few minutes? I need to talk to Marissa alone." Chris says.

I look at Randy with a worried look. "I'm not leaving, Christopher. Whatever you need to say to her you can say to me."

"Marissa, tell Orton to stay out of our business."

"No," I say. "Randy can and will be staying here with me."

"Okay then. I just wanted to tell you that you're still mine. You can't go running around with other people doing whatever the hell you want, especially with the likes of him."

"Actually, Chris." I say. " I can. I'm not yours anymore. I'm not going to be yours again. You are a lying, cheating, abusive bastard and I want you out of my life."

He grabs me by my arm. "Okay, but I will scare off any man who develops interest in you. You will never have another boyfriend again while you are with the WWE."

"Actually," Randy says. "she already does, and you won't be scaring him off." He kisses me on the lips, surprising me and Jericho. Chris walks away upset. Randy releases the kiss.

"Why'd you do that?" I ask.

"Because Chris needs to move on and...I have feelings for you."

I look at him and blush. "Well then...I guess we are dating then." We walk back to our table to see Ted, Cody, Maryse, and Eve very drunk.

"Who won?" I ask.

"Maryse. Did you get into a bar fight?" John replies.

"John," Randy says. "don't tease my girlfriend like that."


	11. Chapter 11: The Fight and Morgan Returns

**Smackdown Filming May 5, 2009 Pittsburgh, PA**

* * *

"Ugh. The team meeting was supposed to be an hour ago. Where's Michelle at?" I say.

"She probably got distracted by John." Eve says.

"Probably." I reply. Someone knocks on the door.

"That's probably her." Maryse adds. I open the door.

It isn't Michelle; it's Ted. He looks like he ran here.

"You okay, DiBiase?" I ask.

"Something happened." He says out of breath.

"What happened?"

"RandyandJerichogotintoafightinCateringanditdoesnotlookgoodatall."

"What?" I run towards Catering with Ted, Maryse, and Eve at my heels.

* * *

Once I arrived at Catering, I saw a crowd gathered around what had to be Randy and Chris. I spotted John and Michelle and shoved my way to them.

"What the hell happened?" I ask.

"Chris was badmouthing you, called you a slut and a gold digger, and Randy overheard him and told him to stop before he got hurt. Chris shoved him in response which lead to this." John gestured to Randy and Chris.

Randy was currently on top of Chris and was punching him in the face. Both of them looked pretty busted up.

I smacked John's arm. "Why haven't you done anything? Randy and Chris hate each other so much that this won't end on its own.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Separate them. John, Randy is your best friend; don't let him get seriously hurt."

John motioned to Cody, Ted, and Adam (Edge). Adam and John grabbed Chris by each of his arms and pulled him back while Ted and Cody did the same with Randy. The two men struggled in the grasps of the men holding them back. When I knew neither of them were escaping, I walked over to Chris and slapped him across the face. I turned around and saw Randy smirking at me.

"That's my girl." He said. "Now could you please come here and get them to let me go because I want to kiss you badly right now."

I walked over to Randy and didn't say a word to Cody or Ted. I just pressed my lips onto his. Ted and Cody must have let him go because I soon felt his arms around my waist.

"Alright you two. Keep it PG." John interrupts.

We release the kiss and the crowd boos, and I'm pretty sure I saw the Bella Twins booing too.

Randy chuckled. "I forgot we had an audience."

"So did I." I reply.

"Want to go somewhere else?"

"That would be nice."

Randy led me down the hall, our hands intertwined.

* * *

Beginning of Smackdown

I know I want that girl so bad  
I lie awake at night and think of all the things that I would do  
With a girl like that...

I grab a microphone. "Hello WWE Universe. Yes, it's really me, Marissa, who took a DDT from Randy Orton and beat Melina in a title rematch all in one night and is still uninjured. Speaking of Melina, don't expect her to get another title match anytime soon. I beat her...twice! I need more of a challenge. Not like any of them are much more of a challenge. I mean...what diva do you know that could defend her title successfully and take a DDT from Randy Orton all in the same night and still be uninjured? Only ME! Obviously that makes me the-"

I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me...

Randy enters the ring and grabs a microphone. "Marissa, you never seize to amaze me. You managed to come out uninjured after match and MY DDT."

"Get to the point, Orton."

"I'm not letting you slip away that easily."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've quite angered as of recently. You used my punt on Natalya, interrupted my interview, and had the nerve to get involved during Legacy's beatdown on Shane McMahon on Monday. And I'm in a mood for revenge."

"Don't act like you're Mr. Innocent, Randy. You've done stuff to me that's made me angry."

"Name one thing."

"In November 2006, I won a tournament to decide the next Women's Champion after Trish Stratus vacated the title. In the final round, I beat Lita, who was your teammate in Rated RKO at the time. As a result, Rated RKO singled me out. Lita and I had a few matches, and I won all of them. However, after what would be our last match together, you RKO'ed me. That RKO cost me the WWE Women's Championship and seven months of my career. I wasn't just mad; I was pissed."

"When you're in a team, you do what's best for the team. Getting you out of Lita's way was best for Rated RKO. You're the leader of the Divas of Domination; you should understand."

"It still doesn't give you the right to RKO me."

"It-"

You know its the Mack militant, coming to get it on.  
Hey, get outta my way.  
I'm coming, the thunder and lightning is striking.  
I'm fighting you on the storm...

"Randy, Marissa, you two have some problems with each other that you need to deal with. You are champions; you need to be focusing on your number one contenders, not your problems with each other. That's why our Main Event tonight will be a Mixed Tag Team match, Randy Orton and Marissa versus who I am naming the number one contenders for your titles, Batista and the returning Morgan Ouellet. Holla, Holla, Holla, Playas."

"What?"

* * *

A/n: I'm back. Morgan Ouellet is another OC I created that Marissa doesn't get along with at all. Next chapter will be the match and more.

Spoiler for Ch.12: Morgan and the Divas of Domination have a bad run-in backstage.


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Make Me Mad

Smackdown Filming May 5, 2009

I walked to the spot my segment was supposed to be filmed at. It wasn't a long segment, just a short conversation between Randy and I. I saw him, smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. We started the segment.

* * *

The Segment

I walked towards Catering while Randy walked towards the locker-rooms. As we walked past each other, he grabbed my arm.

"I've been looking for you." Randy said.

"For what reason would you be looking for me?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk about our match tonight."

"Okay. What about our match?"

"I just wanted to make sure we are on the same page during the match. No matter what we have to win to one-up our number one contenders. This match is just as important for you as it is me. Are we good?" he held out his hand.

I grabbed his hand. "We are."

* * *

I waved at Randy before he left to get his ring gear on. I then headed to Catering to meet up with the rest of the Divas of Domination, along with the other divas who weren't with Melina or Morgan.

I saw Maryse, Michelle, Eve, Victoria (Alicia Fox), Barbie, and Layla seated at a table. I walked over to them and sat next to Layla. They all look at me.

"Did anyone know that she (Morgan) was back?" I ask.

"Not until after your in-ring segment." Layla piped up. "I saw her though. She cut her hair and dyed it a bright red."

"Really?" Maryse asked. "Red isn't her color at all." Maryse and Morgan are sisters, but they hated each other.

"It is true." Victoria said. "I saw her too."

"I hate that bitch so much." Michelle said.

"Me too." Eve and Barbie said at the same time.

We continued our conversation for a little bit before the Divas of Domination headed to our locker-room.

* * *

Before we got there, we saw Morgan.

"Well look who it is." Morgan said. "The Divas of Domination, my bitch of a sister, John Cena's favorite bitch, the bitch who has my title, and their little shadow."

"Morgan," Maryse started. "if I'm a bitch, you are an even bigger one."

"Maryse, you're just jealous that they gave me a title shot the moment I came back."

"I don't see why'd she be jealous. She has a title, Morgan." Michelle said.

"Michelle, why are you sticking up for Maryse? She beat you for that title."

"Morgan, Maryse and Michelle are great friends. That friendship is stronger than anything you could do." Eve said.

"Oh look! Eve talks. I didn't know she could. After all, you other three are holding her back."

"Morgan," I say. "If you want to piss me off by insulting my friends, go right ahead, Bitch, but if you do, don't expect to make it to Judgment Day." I slap her across the face.

Morgan storms off mad. I smirk.

"You beat me to it, Marissa. I wanted to too." Michelle says.

"I'll let you do it next time, Chelle." I reply.

* * *

 _ **The match**_

I know I want that girl so bad  
I lie awake at night and think of all the things that I would do  
With a girl like that...

I walk on stage and wait for Randy.

I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me...

Randy walks out and offers me his hand. I take it and start heading down the ramp with him. Apparently, the WWE Universe likes Randy and I together because once we start holding hands, the crowd explodes into cheers. We're both technically Heel, but we both have a lot of fans. We walk up the stairs and he holds the ropes as I enter the ring. He does his usual corner pose and I watch on.

Yeah!  
I walk for miles inside this pit of danger  
I've swallowed down a thousand years of anger  
The weight of the world is falling on my shoulders  
A place where no one follows me; I walk alone

Batista and Morgan walk out holding hands. Morgan's cheek is still red from my slap. I smirk. Randy looks at me.

"What happened to Morgan's cheek?" he asks me.

"The palm of my hand collided with it." I reply.

He smirks and grabs my hand while Batista and Morgan head to the ring.

The bell rings and Randy and Batista start the match off. Morgan keeps glaring from across the ring, but I shrug it off.

Randy and Batista exchange right hands for a while. Batista goes for a Batista Bomb, wanting to end the match early, but Randy counters it into an RKO. He goes for the pin.

1...2...

Morgan breaks up the pin and yells at Randy. I know what she's doing. I slide into the ring, grab her by her red hair and throw her outside the ring. I go back to my side and stand on the apron. Randy and Batista exchange right hands again, but this time Randy throw Batista outside the ring and tags me. I enter the ring and Morgan runs for me. She didn't hit me though. I scoop-slammed her. I took her by her hair and smirked. I slapped her on the other side of her face. She runs for me and I duck. I give her a super kick and she falls. I then lock in the Figure-Four. Batista tries to break the hold, but Randy RKOs him before he can. Morgan taps. We win. While we celebrate, Randy pulls me in and we kiss. That's how Smackdown went off the air.

A/n: Hope you like it.

Spoiler for Ch. 13: Randy and Marissa confirm and deny some rumors in a radio interview.


	13. Chapter 13: Radio Interview

A/n: This opinions aren't the wrestlers real ones. The Twitter names are made up. I'm trying to add 2 or 3 chapters everytime I update.

* * *

 **Saturday May 10, 2009**

I walked through the airport trying to find someone who could help me find my luggage, because it wasn't at the right baggage claim. I looked around and spotted Randy...with my luggage.

"You were supposed to wait for me outside." I say looking at him.

"I just wanted to help you so we could get to the radio station on time." he replies.

"It's only eight-thirty; the interview is at ten."

"So?"

"Jay and Adam won't be there until nine-forty five."

"So?"

"We're just dropping off my luggage real quick. The hotel is ten minutes from here, and the radio station is only ten minutes from there. We could get there in about a half an hour."

"Okay." He sighs in defeat. "I just wanted some alone time with you before we have to met up with Adam (Edge) and Jay (Christian) at the the the radio station."

I smile. "That's so sweet, but next time, tell me that you're getting my luggage."

"Sorry."

"I wasn't mad."

* * *

 _ **The Interview**_

"Hello everyone and welcome to Morning Madness in Columbus. I'm Neil Stevenson, your host, and boy do I have a surprise for you fans. We have WWE Wrestlers on Morning Madness. Everyone tweet to me your questions at MorningMadness, no spaces, on Twitter. Now ladies and gentleman, please welcome the World Heavyweight Champion, Edge." Neil says.

"The World Heavyweight Champion is here!" Adam says.

"The ECW Champion, Christian."

"Sup, WWE Universe." Jay says.

"The WWE Women's Champion, Marissa."

"Hi, guys." I say.

"And the WWE Champion, Randy Orton."

"Welcome to Morning Madness in Columbus on 92.7." Randy says.

"Here is the first question."

orton_fangirl: Randy, who is the more annoying Legacy member, Ted or Cody? MarissaWWE, who is the most annoying teammate Michelle McCool, EveTorres, or maryse0uellet? MorningMadness

"Definitely Ted." Randy says.

"Probably Michelle, but don't tell her I said that." I say.

rkolover1991: Randy and MarissaWWE, is it true you are really dating? Edge and Christian, are you in relationships with fellow wrestlers? MorningMadness

I look at Randy. I mouth "should we admit we are?" to him; he mouths "yes" back.

"It's true." he says.

"We really are. You're welcome, rkolover1991." I say.

"Edge and I are single pringles." Jay says.

"That we are." Adam says.

number1peep: It's awesome that they really are dating. I ship Randy Orton and MarissaWWE on FanFiction. Christian, is Edge the best tag team partner you've had? And is Christian the same for you, Edge? MorningMadness

"What's FanFiction?" Randy asks.

"What's our ship name?" I ask.

"Yes, Edge is the best tag team partner I've had." Jay says.

"He and Randy are tied for best." Adam says.

teammarandy4eva: Randy, google it later. MarissaWWE, it's Marandy. Everyone but Randy, have you read FanFiction before? MorningMadness

"Nope, but ,unlike Randy, I know what it is." Jay says.

"I have. There are some pretty scary ones with us in them." Adam says.

"I have too. There are some really great ones too, Edge."

abernathy101: MorningMadness Everyone, have you had any relationships in the past with fellow WWE wrestlers?

"Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson" Jay says.

"Lita, Beth Phoenix, and Trish Stratus" Adam says.

"Stacy Keibler" Randy says.

"Chris Jericho. It was terrible." I say.

ratedrchick: MorningMadness MarissaWWE Why was dating Chris Jericho terrible? Who's your real life best friend?

"I'm not going to go into details about mine and Chris Jericho's relationship. Sorry, ratedrchick. I don't have just one best friend. Michelle, Maryse, and Eve all are my best friends. I'm also close with Alicia Fox, Layla, Kelly Kelly, and Candice Michelle." I say.

"This is our last tweet we have time for." Neil says.

cena_fang1rl: MorningMadness MarissaWWE Who's your worst enemy? Randy and Christian, you have to read FanFiction asap. Edge, good luck against Jeff Hardy at Judgment Day.

"That's hard. Melina or Morgan probably." I say.

"I don't need luck." Adam says.

"Bye Everyone. See you tomorrow on Morning Madness in Columbus with John Cena, Mickie James, Maryse, and Batista."


	14. Chapter 14: Divas Battle Royal

**Raw May 11, 2009**

I walked down the halls pissed, but that's common for me lately. The person I was pissed at this time wasn't Chris, Melina, or Morgan; it was Cena. Why? I got a call from a crying Michelle Saturday night. She told me that she caught John cheating on her with Mickie James. I wasn't just let John get away with it as Chris did the same to me with Morgan. That's what people call the Chris Jericho thing. John sees me and motions for me to come over there. I walk over to John.

"What, Cena?" I ask.

"Why are Randy, Ted, and Cody not talking to me?" He asks.

"Maybe because you cheated on Michelle with Mickie. Michelle's their friend too."

"But Randy's my best friend."

"Actually Marissa's cousin, Kenny, is my best friend. Has been since high school." Randy walks up to us. "You're just an ass that cheated on one of my girlfriend's best friends."

"Randy-"

Randy grabs my hand and we walk away. We head to his locker-room. He sighs and we sit down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Just frustrated with John, but seeing you in that dress calms me down." He replies smirking at me.

"This dress is the only way Stephanie is letting us get away with kissing on screen."

"Creative wrote it into the storyline."

"I know, but you know how Stephanie is."

"True."

* * *

 **Later On**

We start filming a segment. I'm outside Legacy's locker-room while Randy is inside. I knock on the door. Randy opens it.

"What happened on SmackDown?" I ask.

"You should know; you were there." He replies.

"I meant between us. What are we now?"

"We kissed, and we can be whatever you want us to be." He brushes back a piece of my hair.

"I don't know, Randy. We both have titles to defend this Sunday at Judgment Day."

"I know we can both focus on our title defenses and still be together."

"Okay."

I leave go to get ready for the Number One Contender's Battle Royal for a Divas Championship match at Judgment Day on Sunday. Maryse and I are on Commentary.

* * *

 _ **The Match**_

I can tell you're feelin' me  
The way you looking at me  
Won't ya come and let me see  
Just how you diggin' on me…

Kelly Kelly, Candice Michelle, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Melina, Mickie James, Beth Phoenix, Natalya (both returning from our attacks), Rosa Mendes, Eve, Michelle, Alicia Fox, Layla, Maria, Katie Lee Burchill, Gail Kim, and Jillian Hall walk down the ramp and enter the ring. The Divas group up and our song plays.

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?  
Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?  
Pourquoi tu me fais mal?  
Oh je me sens tout nu…

We walk out and over to commentary with Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole. They welcome us. The match starts.

The Divas brawl in the ring and I hear Jerry Lawler ask who we think would win if Michelle or Eve doesn't.

"Rosa Mendes" Maryse replies. Rosa gets eliminated by Candice.

"There goes Rosa." I say. Jillian gets eliminated by Michelle and Eve. "And Jillian."

"Time for a new pick...I pick Katie Lee."

Beth and Natalya eliminate Nikki and Brie; then Michelle and Eve eliminate Beth and Natalya.

"The Bellas, Beth, and Natalya are out."

Katie Lee and Eve are on the apron; Mickie James kicks them off.

"That's not fair! She eliminated Eve and my pick!"

"That's ridiculous!"

Michelle eliminates Alicia; Candice eliminates Kelly and Layla.

"Come on, Michelle!"

Michelle, Candice, Melina, Maria, Gail, and Mickie are left in Battle Royal. Melina and Mickie are working together; Maria and Gail are too. Candice and Michelle are on their own. Maria and Gail go to eliminate Candice, but she ducks and eliminates them. At the same time, Melina and Mickie eliminate Michelle. That leaves Candice, Mickie, and Melina in the Battle Royal. Melina and Mickie go to eliminate Candice, but she duck and gives both a clothesline. Candice grabs Melina and throws her out by her hair. Now only Candice and Mickie are left. They fight for a while, but eventually Mickie eliminates Candice and wins.

Mickie celebrates in the ring and Maryse and I take off our headsets and roam to the sides of the ring. Michelle and Eve ,who are still at ringside, roam to the other sides. We all climb onto the apron at the same time, and Mickie realizes she's in trouble, but before we can attack...

It feels like  
I want to let go(go)  
Show you think i'll never ever show(show)  
Were burning down the house tonight  
Step into the bright spotlight…

Morgan runs out to the ring and comes to Mickie's aide. We back off and I grab a microphone.

"You think you're so clever. We'll see on SmackDown. Mickie James and Morgan Ouellet versus Me and Maryse!"


	15. Chapter 15:Last Stop before Judgment Day

A/n: I'm just going to start updating on Saturdays now.

* * *

 **SmackDown Filming May 12, 2009**

I headed down to the merchandise office because I was just informed that I was wanted there because they wanted to make Divas of Domination apparel for the WWE shop. I entered the room to see Mark Brown (first name I thought of), who decides what is in the WWE shop. He motions for me to sit.

"I am going to talk to Maryse, Eve, and Michelle about this as well, but since the Divas of Domination was your idea, I decided to talk to you first." Mark says.

"Okay." I reply.

Mark sets out a design on a table for me to look at. It has a black background, says The Divas of Domination in big white letters, has the four of us and the Divas and Women's Championships faded into it in pink. I love it.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"That's the front of it. On the back, we thought maybe one of your quotes, maybe even one from tonight, could be on the back."

"I like that idea. When do you plan on starting to sell these?"

"On Sunday at Judgment Day."

"That's great! Can't wait to see them." I leave. The girls are going to love this.

* * *

 _ **Backstage with Randy**_

"T-shirts for the Divas of Domination? That's great!" Randy says after I tell him.

"I know, but don't tell the girls. I told Mark I would let him tell them." I reply.

"Don't tell the girls, what?" Ted asks as he walks into the locker-room.

"The girls are getting a Divas of Domination t-shirt." Randy says.

"That's awesome, but I won't tell them, Marissa."

"Don't tell who, what?" Cody asks as he walks into the locker-room.

"The Divas of Domination are getting a new t-shirt, but Mark wants to tell the other girls." I say.

"Okay. I won't tell them."

"Well, I got to go get ready for my match tonight. See you guys later."

"See ya, Marissa." All three say as I leave for my locker-room.

* * *

 _ **In the Divas of Domination's Locker-room**_

I have my ring attire on along with a leather jacket with Divas of Domination on it. I'm lacing my boots up when Maryse runs in.

"Mark told me about the t-shirt. This is awesome!" She says.

"I know. Did he tell Michelle or Eve?" I ask.

"I don't know, but he told me he told you."

"Then probably not." I say as Maryse changes into her ring attire.

"You ready to kick ass?"

"Yup. Especially since it's Morgan and Mickie's."

"Michelle really wants us to kick Mickie's ass."

"I know, we will."

* * *

 _ **The Match**_

All the ladies tell the fellas  
We can do what they can do  
We can do it even better in broken heels...

Maryse and I walk out with our titles and enter the ring. We each stand in a corner and hold up our titles.

It feels like  
I want to let go(go)  
Show you think I'll never ever show(show)  
Were burning down the house tonight  
Step into the bright spotlight…

Morgan and Mickie walk out together and enter the ring. The bell rings. Mickie and I start the match off.

Mickie and I lock up and she kicks me in the gut. She tries to fling me by my hair, but I grab her arm and nail her in the face with my fist. Mickie tries to end it early with a Mick-DT, but I avoid her and deliver a suplex to her. I go for a pin.

1..2..Kickout!

Mickie kicks out and I get frustrated. I tag in Maryse.

Maryse and Mickie exchange right hands for a while, but then Mickie stuns Maryse and hits a Mick Kick.

1..2..Kickout!

Maryse kicks out of the pin. Morgan then tags herself in.

Maryse, still weak, gets pulled up by her hair, but before Morgan can throw her, Morgan gets distracted by a crowd chant.

"Morgan's hair looks stupid! Morgan's hair looks stupid!" the crowd chants. Maryse uses that distraction to get a tag.

I get in and clothesline Morgan. She gets up and I try to grab her, but she gets to her corner and tags in Mickie.

Mickie goes for a clothesline, but I duck. She goes for another Mick kick, but I grab her foot and fling her on the ground. I pick her up and deliver a Picture Perfect.

1..2..3! We win.

I grab a microphone.

"Morgan, Piggy James, you need to realize something. There is a food chain in the Divas Division. We're the predators, and you're the prey.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for no Michelle or Eve in this chapter and not much of Legacy, but there will be much more next chapter. Also I have nothing against Mickie James. See you next Saturday with 2 or 3 more chapters.

Spoiler for Chapter 16: Judgment Day is finally here. Will Maryse, Marissa, and Randy retain?


	16. Chapter 16: Your Judgment Day has Come

**Judgment Day**

I entered the Allstate Arena with a smile on my face. I pulled out my phone and tweeted.

MarissaWWE: Just entered the Allstate Arena. Ready 4 Judgment Day.

I had received a text from Randy that I was on the schedule for signing autographs. I looked on the schedule to see that I was on for three o'clock; Randy was too. It was only ten til two. I decided to look for Mark Brown before looking for Randy and the others.

I found Mark helping set up the Merchandise Booth. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Marissa." he greeted me. "Wanna see the new shirt?"

"Hell yeah." I reply.

He leads me to a box of shirts, opens the box, and pulls out a shirt. The front is the same as he showed me on SmackDown; the back says "The Divas Division is a food chain. We're the predators, and you're the prey."

"I love it." I say.

"This one's yours. Wear it tonight." He tells me.

I thank him and grab the shirt and head to Legacy's locker-room. I knock on the door. Randy opens it.

"Hey." I say

"Hey." He replies. "Is that the shirt?"

"Yup."

"I like it. It suits you well."

"Thanks."

He invites me in, and we sit on the couch. I lay my head on his shoulder. He sifts his fingers through my blonde hair.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Just still frustrated with Cena. He didn't do anything to me directly, but John did cheat on Michelle. I can't be friends with a cheater. I might be an asshole sometimes, but I would never cheat like Jericho and Cena. Especially on someone as perfect as you." He replies.

"You're so sweet sometimes, too."

"Thanks. I try to be with you."

"Aww...Ted, we interrupted an adorable moment between the lovebirds." Maryse says from the door.

"Well now we can't have an adorable moment because you're here." Randy says.

"Okay, okay. I'll go find Mark to get my shirt."

"Take Ted with you."

"Fine." They leave, leaving Randy and I alone again.

"Now where were we?" Randy asks.

"Having a moment." I reply.

We're about ready to start where we left off when we get interrupted once more.

"Now I know how you felt when you would walk in on me and John." Michelle says.

"I made sure not to be in our locker-room." I reply.

"I'm just looking for Maryse or Eve. I'm bored, and Mark isn't here yet."

"Mark?"

"Taker"

"You ditched me and the girls on Thursday for Taker?"

"Yeah"

"Maryse is with Ted looking for Mark Brown, so she can get her shirt. You should go get your's too. Eve should be going to get hers soon too."

"Okay. Bye." Michelle leaves.

"We should wait 'til we get back to the hotel." Randy says.

"I agree. Wonder what's going on between Chelle and Taker." I reply.

"I'm curious about this as well. I'll have to ask Taker later."

"Maybe we shouldn't. Maybe we should let them figure it out. Chelle did just break things off with Cena 8 days ago."

"Okay, but I'm still going to keep an eye on them."

"Keep an eye on who, Buddy?" Cody appears with Eve at his side.

"Chelle and Taker." Randy replies.

"Why Taker?" Eve asks.

"That's who Chelle ditched us for on Thursday." I reply.

"Oh. Where are her, Ted, and Maryse anyways?"

"Went to find Mark Brown to get Divas of Domination shirts. You might wanna get yours too."

"I should. Let's go, Codes." Eve shuts the door behind them.

"What's going on between those two?" I ask.

"I don't know. We ought to keep on eye on them too." Randy replies.

"I agree."

* * *

Maryse vs. Mickie James: Divas Championship

Mickie James theme plays.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the Divas Championship!" Lilian announces. "Introducing first, the challenger, from Richmond, Virginia, Mickie James!"

Mickie does her usual entrance and waits for Maryse.

Pourquoi es-tu si belle?  
Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?  
Pourquoi tu me fais mal?  
Oh je me sens tout nu…

Maryse walks out wearing her Divas Championship and a Divas of Domination t-shirt. She does her normal entrance, but at one point points at a group of at least ten people in the crowd wearing our new shirt.

The bell rings and the match starts. Maryse and Mickie lock up with each other. Mickie kicks Maryse and throws her into the corner. Mickie unloads on Maryse in the corner until the referee pulls her off. She does it again and the referee pull her away. Mickie pulls Maryse out of the corner and pulls her by her hair. Maryse slaps Mickie across the face, and Mickie releases her grip on Maryse's hair. Maryse does her signature hair flip. Mickie runs towards Maryse and does a thesz press, unloading on Maryse. The referee pulls Mickie off of Maryse again. Maryse uses the distraction of the referee to hit a French TKO on Mickie.

1..2..3!

"Here's your winner and STILL the WWE Divas Champion, Maryse!"

Maryse does her signature hair flip with her title and heads towards the stage. Once she gets up there, she holds up her title and heads backstage.

Now I gotta go out for my match.

* * *

It feels like  
I want to let go(go)  
Show you think i'll never ever show(show)  
Were burning down the house tonight  
Step into the bright spotlight…

"This match is scheduled for one fall is for the WWE Women's Championship!" Tony Chimel announces. "Introducing first, the challenger, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Morgan Ouellet!"

I know I want that girl so bad  
I lie awake at night  
And think of all the things that I would do  
With a girl like that…

I walk out with my title and my Divas of Domination shirt on and raise my fist while on stage.

"And her opponent, from Saint Louis, Missouri, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I walk down the ramp much like Randy does and climb up the stairs. I enter the ring and grab a microphone to announce something to everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce that Vickie Guerrero has made this match a Falls Count Anywhere match." I say before the bell rings.

Morgan is too shocked to realize the match has started, so I club her with the microphone. I roll out of the ring and go under it. I throw out a few chairs before finding my weapon of choice, a sledgehammer, Paul trained me too. I emerge only to be hit with a chair by Morgan. She picks up my sledgehammer, but I take it back before she can use it. She grabs another chair. I duck her chair shot befre hitting her with my sledgehammer. I decide to hit her a few more times for fun. I decide to grab my title for my next weapon. She gets up to be directly hit with the title. I grab a chair and put her ankle between it. I stomp on the chair, and she lets out a scream. She's definitely injured after that. I pick her up and hit her with Randy's RKO.

1..2..3!

"Here's your winner and STILL the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I give that group of people wearing Divas of Domination shirts autographs before heading backstage.

* * *

The moment I head backstage I'm swarmed by medics and my friends.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" I hear Eve ask.

"I don't know; she took a chair shot." Michelle says.

"I hope she isn't injured." Ted says.

"Even if she is, hers won't be as bad as Morgan's." Maryse says.

"Marissa won't be injured. She can handle a chair shot. She wouldn't ask for a Falls Count Anywhere match knowing she'd get injured." Randy says.

"She asked for it to be changed?" Cody asks.

I shoved my way to them. "Yes, I did."

"Why would you risk an injury?" the girls ask.

"I just wanted No Disqualification, but they told me I could have Falls Count Anywhere, which sounded more fun."

"Are you hurt?"

"I didn't let them look at me."

"Why not?"

"Why would I?"

"Cause you risked injury."

"Ladies," Randy butts in, "She'll get looked at. Even if I have to do it."

"Well you will because I am not going to let the medics." I say.

"Then let's go." He picks me up and carries me to an unused locker-room and locks the door behind us.

"What the hell?" I ask.

"Pull up your shirt."

"Why?"

"Just please do it. I have little time left before my match."

"Fine." I pull up my shirt.

He examines the front of me before looking at my back. "That's bad."

"What's bad?"

"This bruise. It's worse than my shoulder was. You shouldn't wrestle this week."

"What! Why?"

He pokes me. It hurts. "Does that hurt?"

"Yeah."

"That's why"

"Fine."

He looks at his watch. "I gotta get going. Love you." He kisses me on the cheek and leaves.

* * *

I head to a TV where people are watching the Pay-per-view. Batista is already in the ring. Randy will be arriving anytime now.

I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me…

Randy walks slowly towards the ring. He enters and does his signature pose. The match starts.

They lock up and Batista puts Randy in a sleeper hold. Randy gets out of it. He throws Batista into the ropes; when he comes back, Randy scoop-slams him. Randy decides to try to get himself counted out afterwards, but Batista stops him. They fight for a little longer, and Randy tries to use a chair. Batista stops him. Randy then intentionally hits the referee. He gets disqualified. Batista wins, but Randy retains. Ted and Cody then run down to the ring and all three attack Batista. Judgment Day goes off the air.


	17. Chapter 17: Judgment Day Aftermath

**Raw May 18, 2009**

I walked into the locker-room to see Maryse and Eve, once again no Michelle.

"No Michelle?" I ask.

"With Taker." Eve says.

"I'm worried about her." Maryse says

"Why?" Eve asks.

"Cause she broke up with Cena only a little bit over a week ago, and now she is spending tons of time with Taker."

"But-"

"Maybe it's good for her." I add.

"Why?" Maryse asks.

"Taker's ex-wife cheated on him. He understands what she's going through."

"Oh. I didn't know that. You may be right."

"I am right."

"Right about what?" Michelle asks from the door

"About not competing tonight because of the huge bruise on my back."

"Yeah you shouldn't compete tonight; it's pretty bad. I'll be in catering." She leaves.

"Nice coverup." Eve says

"Shut up."

* * *

 **In Legacy's Locker-room**

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on Taker and Michelle?" Ted asks.

"Yup" Randy replies.

"Why?"

"Cause we want to know what's going on between them."

"Why me?"

"Cause you're good at spying." I say.

"How long have you been there?" Randy asks.

"The entire time."

"How's your back?"

"Better, but I'm still not competing."

"That's probably for the best."

"Yeah probably."

"You think you can by next week?"

"Probably. Who's your next feud?"

"Cena" he rolls his eyes.

"Great. I'm supposed to have an opening segment with you guys."

"You'll be fine."

"Yeah cause you're gonna be there."

"I'm gonna leave now." Ted says.

"Bye Ted."

"Bye."

"So how's Michelle doing?" Randy asks.

"I don't know. I only saw her for a second when she stopped by the locker-room."

"Did she say anything?"

"Just that she agreed with me about my back."

"Oh. You ought talk to Taker about it"

"Maybe. Just maybe."

* * *

 _ **The Segment**_

I know I want that girl so bad  
I lie awake at night  
And think of all the things that I would do  
With a girl like that…

I walk down to the ring and grab a microphone.

"I'm come out here with bad news." I say. "I won't be competing this week, but what's even worse is that Morgan's once again out of action for months."

Some people cheer about that.

"Maryse can compete, and, sadly, Piggy James can too."

Your time is up, my time is now  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin now  
You can't see me, my time is now!..

John runs down to the ring and is handed a microphone. Spoiled ass.

"Marissa, stop picking on Mickie to make yourself look better." he says.

"Oh please. I already look better without picking her. I know she's your favorite Diva, but I didn't she needed you to stand up for her."

"I'm surprised you came out here since you're 'unable to compete'."

"I would slap you for that, but it would be a waste of my time. Instead I'll let some else just beat you up."

"Because you're a spoiled little b-"

I hear voices in my head  
They council me  
They understand  
They talk to me…

Randy joins us in the ring, and I hand him a microphone.

"I knew you wanted to get a shot at me, Cena, but I didn't think you'd go as low as verbally insulting my girlfriend." Randy says.

"Um...she has no reason to pick on Mickie like she is."

"Is that why you came out here? Piggy should be able to defend herself."

"Now you're doing it too. You two are such assholes."

"I take being called an asshole as a complement."

John lunges for Randy and they start to brawl. Piggy (Mickie) runs down to the ring to get John; I'm trying to get Randy. They are finally separated when some referees help. John's nose is bloody. Randy's lip is bloody too. John and Piggy head towards the back with two referees while Randy and I remain in the ring with the other two.

I yell to Mickie. "This your fault, Piggy!"

I wrap my arms around Randy while the referees check on him. He shoves the referees aside and picks me up and carries me to the back. Once we get to the back, Randy puts me down.

"You went a little overboard." I say.

"I know." He replies.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay." I interlace my fingers with his.

He and I are done for the night so we head towards the locker-rooms. Michelle stops us.

"That made me feel a lot better, Randy. Thanks." She says.

"No problem. I believe in justice." he replies.

"Marissa, did you hear about what happened between the Bellas and Melina?"

"No," I reply. "what happened?"

"Melina said she thought it was funny that John cheated on me, and the Bellas disagreed with her and she got pissed off. And in the end, the Bellas slapped her and left the group."

"Oh. How did you know?"

"I watched them slap her and asked what happened."

"So are you not mad at them anymore?"

"Nope."

Maryse and Eve had a match later in the night and won. Now I just gotta go to SmackDown without wrestling.


	18. Chapter 18: Secret Relationship

_**Smackdown**_

I walked into SmackDown with my title and bags. I was supposed to meet up with Michelle, Eve, and Maryse to discuss our plans for tonight, the six-diva tag match. I was accompanying the three to the ring. They were facing The Bella Twins and Mickie James. I entered the locker-room to see all three in there for once.

"Looks like we're all here. So what are we doing for the match?" I ask.

"Brie and Nikki said they were going to have Mickie in most of the match so we think that you could be a useful distraction to her." Maryse says.

"You could be like hey Piggy James or something like that." Eve says.

"I really don't care how you distract her; we just need you to so we can win in a heel fashion." Michelle says.

"Okay." I reply. "So The Bellas are on our side now?"

"Yes."

"Okay. That's all I need." I leave with my title.

* * *

I walk down to Legacy's locker-room to get an update on the Michelle-Taker situation from Ted and Randy. I knock on the door. Cody answers.

"You looking for Randy and Ted?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Well you're in the right place, but do you know where Eve is at? I need to talk to her."

"She's in our locker-room. Why?"

"Personal stuff."

"Oh. Okay."

He lets me in and heads towards the Divas of Domination. I wave to the boys.

"He needs to talk to Eve about 'Personal stuff'" I say.

"That's strange. He and Eve have been all buddy-buddy lately." Ted says.

"Yeah. They're starting act like you and Maryse do sometimes." Randy adds.

"Hey-"

"Ted," I interrupt. "Everyone but her knows you like her."

"Oh. Okay."

"Do we know what's up with Chelle and Taker yet?" I ask.

"Cody, me, and the other two saw them eating at some fancy restaurant last night while you two were 'hanging out' in your room."

"For your information, DiBiase, we were watching movies and drinking some wine." Randy replies.

"What movie?"

"Um..."

"What were you doing?"

"Personal stuff."

"Marissa?"

I blush. "He's right, personal stuff."

"Whatever. You two we're doing something."

"This is supposed to be about Chelle and Taker."

"I know, but that's all we know. And I wanted to know what you were up to last night."

"I'm not telling you."

"Fine. Randy will tell eventually anyways."

"No I won't" Randy says before leading me to catering.

* * *

 _ **Eve P.O.V.**_

Chelle and Ryse left me by myself in the locker-room, so I just fiddled with my hair until I heard a knock on the door. It was Cody.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Marissa is getting curious about what's going on between us."

"I told you she would. I told you." I poked his chest.

"I know. I know. But what are we to do?"

"Tell them."

"You want to go public with our relationship?"

"Yes, Cody. I do. We can wait til Extreme Rules if you want to, but that's as long as I'm not telling."

"Okay. We'll tell them at Extreme Rules."

* * *

 _ **The Match (Marissa's p.o.v.)**_

Mickie James's song played and she and Nikki and Brie headed to the ring.

"This is a six diva tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, Mickie James and The Bella Twins!"

All the ladies tell the fellas  
We can do what they can do  
We can do it even better in broken heels...

We all four walk out, of course in our shirt.

"And their opponents, being accompanied to the ring by Marissa, Eve Torres, Michelle McCool, and the WWE Divas Champion, Maryse, The Divas of Domination!"

The bell rings and the match starts. Eve starts against Brie.

Brie hits Eve hard with a clothesline. Brie then lifts Eve up to do another move, but Eve reverses it. Mickie and Nikki are getting the crowd on Brie's side. Eve tags in Michelle and she delivers a Big Boot to Brie. Michelle pins.

1..2..kickout!

While Michelle is yelling at the referee. The Bellas pull Twin Magic. Michelle turns around to get hit with a Bella Buster. Nikki goes for the pin.

1..2..kickout!

Nikki tags in Mickie. Mickie hits a quick DDT and holds Michelle's hand to Maryse's.

"Tag it!" Mickie yells.

Maryse tags and I distract the referee so Eve can get in a cheap shot on Mickie. Mickie, however, recovers quickly and delivers a MickDT, but before she can pin Maryse, I grab a microphone.

"Hey Piggy." She looks at me. "Maryse, Michelle, Eve, and I figured out why you hate us so much; it's cause you want to be us. Sorry Piggy, but not everyone can be a winner." Maryse rolls her in to a pin.

1..2..3!

"Here are your winners, Michelle McCool, Eve Torres, and Maryse! The Divas of Domination! We celebrate in the ring. I can't wait to be back in action next week on Raw.

* * *

A/n: Hope you all liked this chapter. I know I did. Who's surprised that Eve and Cody are a couple?

Spoiler for Ch. 19: Someone finds out about Eve and Cody, and that same person knows what is going on between Michelle and The Undertaker. And Marissa is back in action and finds out who she is defending against at Extreme Rules. Who do you think these people are? Review!


	19. Chapter 19: And the 1 contender is

**Raw May 25, 2009**

I escaped Randy's headlock and kick him in the gut. Someone then opened the door of the gym. It was Cena. Randy and I immediately stopped our training to look at him.

"What do you want Cena?" Randy asked.

"I think there's something you need to know." John replied before telling us what he wanted to tell us.

* * *

 **Earlier that Day (Eve's P.O.V)**

I left Cody and Ted's hotel room cautiously. Cody and I still haven't told anyone about us being together. Not even Ted, his best friend.

I thought I was all clear and headed towards mine and Maryse's hotel room hoping she was asleep and never noticed I was gone, but I ran into John Cena. I tried to get around him, but he stopped me.

"I saw you leaving Rhodes's room. I know you two are together." He said.

"Are you kidding me? That's ridiculous. Cody and I aren't-" I got cut off.

"I know you're lying, Eve, and just because I know you dislike me with a passion, I'm going to tell your friends. By the way, Michelle and Mark aren't together. She still has feelings for me and always will."

"I don't dislike you with a passion, Cena. I hate you." I slap him.

He leaves before I can force him not to tell.

* * *

 **Back with Cena, Orton, and Marissa**

"And why would we believe you?" I ask.

"You should. The only person I lied to was Michelle, and I still have her wrapped around my finger whether Mark Calaway likes it or not." Cena says before leaving.

"What should we do about this?" I ask.

"Wait and see if Cody and Eve tells us or not. Give them til the Raw after Extreme Rules if they don't you can ask about it." Randy says.

"Okay." I say before continuing our training.

* * *

 _ **With my Friends**_

I sat in Catering with Brie, Kelly, and Maryse talking about a guy, Dolph Ziggler to be specific.

"I can't believe he asked her out!" Maryse practically shouts.

"Well don't tell the entire WWE roster." Brie says, "They haven't gone public yet."

"Who is she anyways?" Kelly asked.

"Nikki, Kelly. Dolph asked Nikki out and she said yes." I say.

"Oh. I won't tell. I promise."

"What aren't we telling?" Ted DiBiase asks as he sits next to Maryse.

"Dolph Ziggler is dating my sister now, but don't tell anyone." Brie says.

"Got it."

* * *

 _ **In Stephanie's Office**_

"You want to know if and/or who you're defending your title against at Extreme Rules?" Stephanie asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"You will be defending your title against either Mickie James or Beth Phoenix at Extreme Rules. The number 1 contender will be determined tonight. You will also have a match against Jillian Hall."

"Okay."

* * *

 _ **My Match**_

"This is Divas bout scheduled for one fall." Justin Roberts announces. "Introducing first from Louisville, Kentucky, Jillian!"

Jillian enters singing. "You know you want me, You can't take your eyes away from me, I'm the hottest thing since sliced bread, When the boys see me they turn r-"

I know I want that girl so bad  
I lie awake at night  
And think of all the things that I would do  
With a girl like that…

I enter with Michelle at my side and the crowd chants "Thank you Marissa".

"Jillian, let me be the first to tell you, your singing sucks! It makes my ears bleed. Just stop!"

"Who do you think you are? Interrupting my singing like that." She yells.

"I am Marissa, the WWE Women's Champion and the leader of the Divas of Domination. I think you should show me some more respect." I slap her.

The bell rings and the match starts. I kick Jillian in the face and she falls to the ground. I decide to end it quickly and put her in the Figure Four. She puts up more of a fight than some of the other Divas, but she ends up tapping out.

"Here is your winner, the WWE Women's Champion, Marissa!"

I roll out of the ring and head backstage. Jillian extends her hand out to me.

"Good job, Marissa. I hope you keep that title for a long time."

I shake her hand and head to Legacy's locker-room to watch Beth and Mickie's match.

* * *

I walk in as soon as the match starts. I sit next to Randy on the couch and watch the match.

"Nice match out there. You kept it short." He says as Mickie and Beth lock up.

"Thanks." I reply. "That was the plan. I need to focus on whoever wins this match." I say. Mickie hits Beth with a Mick-DT.

"Well then you did great." He says as Beth kicks out of a pin.

We continue our conversation until Beth wins the match with a Glam Slam.

"I'm going to need to amp up my A game." I say.

* * *

A/n: Hope y'all like this chapter. Sorry for the lack of Michelle in this chapter.

Spoiler for Ch. 20: Randy surprises Marissa in a good way. Cena talks to Maryse and Ted.


	20. Chapter 20: Surprise Part 1 of 2

**SmackDown May 26, 2009**

 **Marissa P.O.V.**

"Yes." I say as I read the text from Beth.

"What are you so happy about?" Maryse asks being the only other person in the room.

"Beth says that she and I got promo time."

"That's great; I'm going to find Ted."

"I'll go with you. I need to find Randy; he said he has a surprise for me"

"Aw. That's sweet. Let's go."

* * *

Maryse found Ted in catering while I found Randy in his locker-room. I was currently on the couch.

"Can I have my surprise yet?" I ask him.

"What surprise?" He asks.

"You know."

He smirked. "Okay, but it's not a something. It's someone...two actually."

As if on queue, two guys walked in. It wasn't Cody and Ted; It was my cousin, Kenny, and my brother, Tyler.

I hugged Randy. "Thank you so much. I love this."

He hugs me back. "I'd do anything for you. This was just to put you in good mood."

I gave Kenny a hug and then walked towards Tyler.

"Come 'ere and give your big bro a hug, Rissa." He embraces me.

I hug him back. "I could never refuse a hug from you, Ty."

If it wasn't for the fact we had the same eyes, you probably wouldn't think we were siblings. He is 6 foot 3 and has brown hair. I am 5 foot 7 and have blonde hair. Ty and Kenny are the only family members I had left from my dad's side of the family; he died in a car wreck. My mother, who died of a drug overdose, still had many members of her side of the family alive This includes Tyler's and mine half brother, Colby, who wrestles in the indies. (Guess what famous wrestler that is.)

We all sat and talked for a while before I left to cut my promo with Beth,

* * *

Glamazon by Jim Johnston hits and Beth enters and grabs a microphone.

"On Sunday, June 7, at Extreme Rules I face Marissa for the WWE Women's Championship." She says.

The crowd cheers.

* * *

 _ **At The Same Time (Maryse's P.O.V.)**_

"Eve and Cody are dating." Cena says.

I had enough of him. "YOU ARE A LIAR, JOHN CENA! LEAVE!"

He left. I sighed.

"What if he's right?" Ted asks.

"I gotta have proof." I reply.

* * *

 _ **Marissa P.O.V.**_

"You treat her like she's a saint. Well...newsflash. She's not. She's-" Beth gets cut off.

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

I enter the ring and grab a microphone.

"Beth, you talk all that crap about me. How bout you say it to my face?" I say.

"Spoiled brat. You are a spoiled brat." She says.

"I'd rather be a spoiled brat than look like a man. Glamazon? More like Glamaman."

The crowd chants "You got owned."

"That was such a slap in the ace." She says with sarcasm.

"This is a slap in the face." I slap her.

She attacks me and I fight back until referees separate us.


	21. Chapter 21: Surprise Part 2 of 2

_**The Next Evening (Marissa's P.O.V.)**_

"Why are we going with my cousin and brother to a bar?" I ask.

"Because they wanted to spend time with us." Randy says. "We could play pool together, and you could invite a couple of your friends along."

"Fine." I say. "But you are going to help me tell Kenny and Tyler about us."

"Deal."

* * *

 _ **In Brie's and Kelly's Hotel Room**_

"Please, Kel. It won't be that bad." I say.

"I'm not sure, Marissa." Kelly replies.

"Kelly, it probably won't be that bad. It'll probably be fun. I'll go." Brie says.

Kelly sighs. "Fine...I'll go."

* * *

 _ **At the Bar**_

We walked in and sat at a table. This time there was only six people so I didn't have to sit on Randy's lap in the car. However, all I could think about the entire time we were on our way here was how Tyler was going to react to the news of Randy and I being a thing. And I made sure Kelly and Brie would not say anything about it.

At the moment, Brie was talking to Kenny, who was obviously trying to flirt with her, and Kelly was talking to Tyler, who was fiddling with his phone probably not paying attention at all. Randy was by my side looking at me.

"Are you worried about how Tyler is going to take the news?" He whispers.

"Yeah." I whisper back.

I then notice Tyler was looking at us.

"Are you two over there planning an intense game of pool or something?" He asks us.

"That's exactly what we're doing." I reply quickly.

"That's what I thought. By the way, when did you two become all buddy-buddy again?"

"Chris was harassing her and I got involved and threatened the beat the crap out of him. Marissa and I then realized that we should probably become friends again, so he would back off." Randy says.

"That's good. Chris needs to be beaten up anyways."

We hang around and have some drinks, and Tyler goes to play pool. We use this opportunity to talk to Kenny, but he beats us to starting the conversation.

"You two are more than friends aren't you? I can tell." Kenny says.

Randy and I share a look. "How?" we ask.

"The way you two look at each other. You are probably dating."

"We're busted." I say.

"Yes, you are, but you need to tell Tyler before he realizes something is going on between the two of you himself."

"Ok."

Randy and I head over to the pool table where Tyler is.

* * *

 _ **Telling Tyler the Truth**_

Tyler is just finishing up a game with some old guy when we get to him.

"Randy," he says. "you got to play me."

"But Tyler-" I say.

"Rissa, can it wait 'til after the game?" He asks.

I sigh and watch the boys play their game.

After Randy wins, I look at Tyler.

"Tyler, we got to talk." I say.

"Rissa, this isn't the time." Tyler replies.

"Tyler, we both need to talk to you...about the same thing." Randy says.

"Okay...what is it?"

"We're not just friends." Randy says.

"We're dating." I finish for him.

Tyler is silent for a moment before speaking. "Dating? Well, I'm a little upset that it took you this long to tell me, but I'm not that surprised. I knew Randy knew he had feelings for you, Rissa, and I am totally okay with. And whether you could admit or not, Rissa, you had feelings for him, too. He is way better than Chris Jericho, but Randy, if you hurt her, I will have to be the overprotective big brother."

"Okay then." Randy says relieved that Ty's okay with it.

* * *

A/n: The next chapter is the last Raw before Extreme Rules. Randy is prepping for his match at Extreme Rules and Marissa is for her first ever Singles match against the Glamazon at Extreme Rules. Btw I will be writing a one-shot involving Marissa's first match very soon. Review!

Spoiler for Ch. 22: Marissa and Beth have another confrontation during a eight-diva tag match.


	22. Chapter 22: Raw Before Extreme Rules

A/n: Extreme Rules will be the end of this FanFic. Then will start the sequel with a name yet to be decided.

 _ **Raw: June 1, 2009**_

 **(Marissa P.O.V)**

I was quite thrilled about the news I just got. Tonight, The Divas of Domination will face Melina, Natalya, Mickie James, and Beth Phoenix in an eight-Diva tag team match tonight. I get to fight Beth six days before our match at Extreme Rules. Maryse and Eve already knew, but I am not sure Michelle does. I don't even know if she's here yet.

Michelle has been spending most of her time with Taker, Layla, or Alicia, not leaving time for the rest of the Divas of Domination. She has been isolating herself from us lately. I sent her a text.

Me: _**Where r u? 8 Diva Tag match 2nite.**_

Michelle: _**Sorry. Layla, Alicia, and I are running l8. Be there in 15.**_

I sighed before replying.

Me: _**K. Meet in our locker-room.**_

I walked into our locker-room to see Maryse and Eve texting people on their phones sitting on the couch. I place myself between them and cough to get their attention.

"She's with Layla and Alicia...again." I say.

Eve sighs while Maryse rolls her eyes. "This is ridiculous. She's had plenty of time to herself. Why isn't she with us? We're her best friends." Maryse says before standing up. "This is-"

Michelle opens the door and drops her bags on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, but Layla's rental wouldn't start and-" I cut Michelle off.

"And I'm sorry to say this Michelle, but you need to get your priorities straight. We are supposed to be your best friends, your teammates, you don't tell us anything anymore. Just be ready to fight tonight." I exit the room.

* * *

"You think I was too hard on her?" I ask Randy as I lay my head on his lap.

"No, I don't. You're the leader. It's your right to tell Michelle to get her priorities straight. If she has a problem with it, she might as well leave the team now." He tells me.

"Thanks. You ready for Sunday?"

"You mean am I ready to beat the crap out of John Cena? Hell yeah!"

"Good. Cause I was hoping you'd train with me tomorrow."

"I can. By the way your match is next."

"Crap. See you in a little bit."

* * *

(Glamazon plays)

Beth, Mickie, Melina, and Natalya walked out and entered the ring to wait on us.

All the ladies tell the fellas

We can do what they can do

We can do it even better in broken heels…

Maryse, Eve, Michelle, and I enter the arena and walk down the ramp. Eve, Maryse, and I gave some fans high-fives and fist bumps while Michelle just walks to the ring.

Michelle and Melina started the match off. Meina hit Michelle with right hands. She then flung Michelle into a corner and tagged in Beth. Beth attacked Michelle harshly, but Michelle got away and tagged me in. Beth and I then engaged in an intense staredown. Beth hen quickly attacked me and went for the Glam Slam, however I reversed it and hit Randy's RKO (outta nowhere) on her.

1...2...3!


	23. Chapter 23: SD before Extreme Rules

_**SmackDown June 2, 2009**_

I walked out with my title happily. It was the last SmackDown before Extreme Rules. Tonight, I had no match, but I had an interview segment with Beth.

You probably think I disrespect Beth, but I don't. I respect Beth a lot, but I have to do anything and everything necessary to keep the Divas of Domination at the top. That includes making sure Beth is out of my way. I also talked Stephanie into giving the championship match a stipulation.

I walked into the Divas of Domination locker-room and of course everyone was there but Michelle.

"Of course." I sighed.

Maryse looked at me. "I'm getting suspicious of what she's up to."

Eve looked relieved. "Thank goodness. I thought I was the only one, and I didn't want to say anything incase you took it the wrong way."

"Oh trust me, Eve. We all are. Next Monday we start Operation Ninja." I say.

"What's Operation Ninja?"

"Finding out what Michelle is up to. Ninja because we have to be sneaky."

"Okay. I'm in."

* * *

 _ **With Legacy and Eve and Maryse in Legacy's locker-room**_

We were all sitting in silence so I decided to start a conversation.

"So...who's ready for Extreme Rules this Sunday?" I ask.

"Wait...it's THIS SUNDAY?" Ted asks.

"Yes, Ted, it is." Randy facepalms.

"I am so ready." Maryse says.

"Me too." Cody adds. "So did you get Stephanie to add that stipulation you wanted to your match?"

"I did." I say.

"What is the stipulation, by the way?" Eve asks.

"Watch my interview segment tonight to find out."

"Who wants to go to Catering?" Ted asks.

"I do." Everyone else says.

* * *

 _ **The Interview Segment**_

 _"_ Everyone please welcome my guest at this time." Todd Grisham says. "She is the current WWE Women's Champion, Marissa."

"Hi, Todd." I say with a smile on my face because for once he wasn't late.

"Hi, Marissa. So I have a question for you. What do you think your chances are of successfully defend against Beth Phoenix on Sunday?"

"Well Todd...I think I have a great chance of defeating Beth Phoenix. Even though we have never fought one on one, I did pin Beth in that tag team match on Raw and-"

"So you think you can beat me?" Beth interrupts. "Good luck with that."

"I don't need luck, Beth. Luck is for losers like you'll be on Sunday."

"I'll go through hell and back to make sure I win on Sunday. Your title reign will come to an end on Sunday."

"Well if you think so, I'll give you a heads up. Our match on Sunday is now a Lumberjill match. Every Diva in the WWE will be there."

Beth walks away stunned.

* * *

 _ **Back in Catering with Legacy, Maryse, and Eve**_

"Lumberjill match?" They all ask.

"Yes." I reply. "A Lumberjill match."

"Okay then." Randy says. "I'll help you train the rest of the week."

* * *

Spoiler for Ch. 24: Something will happen that will affect the entire Divas Division.


	24. Chapter 24: Extreme Betrayal

_**Extreme Rules: June 7, 2009**_

I walked into the arena with my earbuds in listening to Nickelback. It was getting me pumped for the Lumberjill match tonight. Someone covered my eyes with their hands. I could tell it was Randy. I smiled.

"Let me guess." He said. "Nickelback."

"Of course." I stop the music. "It's my jam."

"Always has been. I'll guess the song. Um...the "Next Contestant"."

"Yeah." I smile. "I love that song."

"It's me when any guy is an asshole to you." He puts his arm around me.

"I know. It makes me happy to know you wouldn't put up with people's shit."

"And it makes me happy that you are okay with that."

We walk to Legacy's locker-room, that's where the others except Michelle are.

This is what we get when we enter:

"The lovebirds are here." Maryse says.

"Oh stop it, Ryse." Ted says. "Marissa is already has enough to deal with today."

"Sorry, Rissa."

"It's fine, Ryse." I reply.

"So…" Cody says. "Eve and I have something to say."

"Cody's a woman. I told you guys." I say. "Just kidding, Codes. Continue on."

"We're dating." Eve says.

Ryse, Ted (who I still haven't given a nickname), Randy (who tells me his nickname is Champ), and I share a look.

"What?" the four of us say at the same time.

"We're-" Cody starts.

"We heard you guys, Cody, but why? How?" Randy speaks up.

"Well when you and Marissa started dating, Eve and I started talking more and more, and we kind of just got together."

"Okay then."

We all sit and talk strategy for a while before Randy and I ditch and go for Catering.

* * *

In Catering, Randy and I end up sitting with Nikki and Dolph, who I don't know well.

"You ready to fight Beth tonight?" Nikki asks me.

"She ought to be. She's been training for it with me all week." Randy says.

"I heard you two went pretty intense with your training." Dolph says.

"Those rumors are true." I say. "Eight hours everyday."

"Um...isn't that Beth and Michelle? Together?"

"No, Dolph. That's Natalya." Nikki says.

"Oh, sorry."

"So…" I say. "the Lumberjill match is after this match(Jericho vs. Mysterio for the IC Title) we should get going."

"Yeah." Nikki says. "Bye Babe. Bye, Randy."

I kiss Randy. "Be nice. Don't scare the crap out of him."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 _ **Lumberjill match for the WWE Women's Championship.**_

I can tell you're feelin' me

The way you looking at me

Won't ya come and let me see

Just how you diggin' on me…

"The following contest is a Lumberjill match and is for the WWE Women's Championship!"Justin Roberts announces. "Introducing first the Lumberjills!"

All the Divas except me and Beth enter and surround the ring.

(Glamazon plays)

"Introducing the challenger, from Buffalo, New York, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix!"

Beth walks down to the ring and everyone waits expectantly for me.

I know I want that girl so bad

I lie awake at night

And think of all the things that I would do

With a girl like that…

I walk down to the ring with my title and ,to support Randy, a Legacy t-shirt on me.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The match starts and I give the referee my title. Beth launches me into a corner. She starts beating on me and the official has to force her off. I give her a cheap shot and she rolls out of the ring.

Michelle, Eve, Maryse, and the Bellas go after her. Nikki and Maryse pull her hair while the other three beat on her. They then roll her in. I go for the pin.

1..2..

She still hasn't kicked out, so I look to see what the distraction is. It's Natalya. Eve and Maryse run over to pull her off the apron. This causes a huge brawl between all the Lumberjills. This distracts me so Beth goes for a rollup.

1..2..kickout!

Beth and I go back and forth with right hands until someone shouts her name...I think. We both are confused.

"Beth!" Natalya shouts and points to Layla, Alicia, and Michelle.

"What the fuck?" I hear Beth mutter.

We both try to not be distracted. It works until Layla and Alicia sneak behind Beth. I mouth look out to her, but when she turns around the two hit her with chairs.

They look at something behind me. I duck right before Michelle swings her chair at me. I take the opportunity to do a Double Picture Perfect on Layla and Alicia. Everyone else is down. Just me and Michelle face to face.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Something I should've done a long time ago." She hits me with the chair.

A/n: Expect the sequel, Ready to Change, soon. Thanks everybody who reviewed, favorited, or followed.


End file.
